


Stop there and let me correct it

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, c'è fluff, ispirato a 10 cose che odio di te, ma li amo anche da morire, perchè odio gli urban boyfriend
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessio vuole fare capire a Genn che lo ama davvero quindi gli elenca i dieci motivi per cui lo ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop there and let me correct it

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia in partenza doveva essere una raccolta di drabble poi non sò bene cos'è successo ma è diventata ciò.  
> Doveva esser qualcosa di Fluffuoso ma poi l'angst è arrivato.  
> Devo ringraziare Chimera Chan e Debi :3

Alessio ama Gennaro, profondamente, e non capisce come lui possa metterlo in dubbio. Avevano deciso insieme di non rendere pubblica la loro storia, di usare qualche ragazza come copertura. Troppo grande la paura che la loro relazione potesse diventare un ostacolo che avrebbe oscurato la loro musica.  
L’idea era stata proprio di Gennaro, eppure da quando erano usciti da x factor il suo ragazzo era diventato un centrifugato di ansie ed insicurezze. A volte aveva il timore di vederlo crollare quando gli chiedeva disperato se lo amasse ancora, che cosa lo tenesse ancora legato a lui e se si era stancato del loro rapporto. Come se questo potesse accadere: Gennaro e la loro musica erano le cose migliori che aveva nella vita.  
Per questo motivo, per evitare la disperazione costante, aveva deciso di elencargli i motivi per cui lo amava. Di mettere tutto per iscritto, per rendere le parole più concrete. Come un post-it da leggere in casi di emergenza, quando il panico offusca la ragione e non possono fermarsi ad affrontare la crisi.  
Trovò particolarmente difficile riassumere quella miriade di sentimenti che Genn gli faceva provare in soli dieci punti, per cui decise di fare di più: avrebbe commentato ogni punto, così da non lasciare spazio a libere interpretazioni.  
Vivendo praticamente ogni giorno ed ogni ora insieme era difficile ritagliarsi il tempo per scrivere, se non quasi impossibile. Aveva sempre con se, nascosto in tasca, un foglio tutto spiegazzato ed appena poteva si chiudeva in bagno per completare l’elenco.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a terminarlo decise di lasciarlo sul comodino, al risveglio Genn avrebbe di certo notato la sua presenza mentre lui dormiva. Il biondino, infatti, si svegliava sempre prima di lui.  
Era il piano perfetto per evitare ad entrambi l’imbarazzo mentre leggeva quelle parole che erano così intime e sentimentali.  
Alessio usci dal bagno e raggiunse Gennaro sul letto, notando che non si era rivestito prima di addormentarsi. Si godette la bellezza della sua nudità e dopo aver posato il foglio piegato in due si sdraiò accanto a lui, coprendolo con la coperta che era finita al termine del letto e stringendoselo tra le braccia.  
Anche quella sera Genn aveva ricercato rassicurazioni dopo aver visto una foto pubblicata da Flaminia e per tranquillizzarlo era stato necessario parecchio tempo. Aveva urlato, pianto ed infine avevano fatto l’amore in modo frenetico, guidati solo dalla voglia di perdersi nell’altro.  
Alessio sospirò prima di mettersi comodo e prepararsi a dormire, sperando che quella fosse stata l’ultima discussione del genere. Sentirsi urlare contro che non amava abbastanza Gennaro lo faceva stare da schifo.

 

 

 

Gennaro quando si svegliò sentì caldo, segno che non appena si fosse addormentato Alessio l’avesse raggiunto nel grande letto che condividevano tenendolo abbracciato tutta la notte. Si beò di quel calore ancora per qualche minuto prima di decidere di alzarsi, lo stomaco brontolava e poteva ordinare la colazione in camera solo se riusciva almeno a sedersi.  
La sera prima non era riuscito a mangiare nulla, preso com’era a pensare ad Alessio con qualcun’altra. Anche se sapeva che non era successo nulla e che il tutto era stata una sua idea, non poteva sopportare ancora a lungo quella situazione. Alessio rimorchiava ragazze bellissime e quando lui si guardava allo specchio vedeva solo un ragazzo magro che non poteva reggere il confronto.  
Dentro di se sentiva che presto sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui il suo ragazzo se ne sarebbe accorto e sarebbe finito tutto: la musica, l’amore, la loro relazione.  
E lui sarebbe rimasto solo e con nulla tra le mani e nel cuore.  
Gennaro cercò di non ricadere in quella spirale di pensieri negativi, facendo attenzione a non svegliare il ragazzo addormentato accanto a lui si sedette e fece per prendere il telefono. La sua attenzione fu spostata ad un foglio sgualcito lasciato lì accanto che la notte prima era certo non fosse presente.  
Curiosò lo aprì e dovette leggere almeno quattro volte la prima riga per capire cosa aveva tra le mani. Guardò ancor una volta il ragazzo accanto a lui prima di immergersi nella lettura.

  
_Se c’è qualcosa di cui sono certo è che ti amo perciò ho provato a elencarti i dieci motivi per cui sono (stupidamente) innamorato di te._  
_1\. Sei determinato._  
_Spesso vivo nel mio mondo e quando torno alla realtà la trovo deludente. Se c’è qualcosa che rende tutto migliore sei tu, non solo con la tua presenza ma con la tua determinatezza. Tu vuoi solo il meglio e io ti seguo, ti aiuto. Se ora siamo qui, se abbiamo questa occasione è merito tuo. Senza te non sarei arrivato qui, non perché non sono anche io ambizioso ma perché tu mi impedisci di avere momenti di insicurezza. Molti dicono che Io sono quello che ti sostiene, ma la realtà è che ci sosteniamo a vicenda senza giochi di potere e questo è semplicemente stupendo._

_2\. Sei sensibile_  
_Sei la persona più sensibile che conosca, cosa che come ti ho sempre detto mi manda in crisi. Perché io sono più rude e spesso senza volerlo ti faccio male, per non parlare del fatto che a volte sei tu a farti del male da solo. In ogni caso amo la tua capacità di sentire tutto così profondità._  
_Non sei capace di provare flebili emozioni, tu ti infiammi e ti distruggi. E sei uno spettacolo da vedere, specialmente quando infiammi anche me con il tuo amore e ci permetti di brillare._

_3\. La tua passione per le foto_  
_Amo il fatto che fai mille foto al giorno, che fotografi anche me. Egoisticamente questo mi fa sentire una delle tue opere d’arte che ti piace tanto. Anche se dopo fai commenti stupidi come ‘’sembri un ananas’’ io mi sento un quadro di Dalì. Mi sembra che guardandomi con i tuoi occhi sono bello un quarto di quanto lo sei tu. E amo le nostre foto insieme perché esse rivelano amore da ogni pixel e mi ricordano di quanto siamo fortunati._

_4\. Il modo in cui cucini._  
_C’è un vecchio modo di dire secondo cui se ami qualcuno e vuoi che questa persona ricambi il metodo più efficace per riuscirci è quello di cucinare per lui. Ecco secondo me hanno ragione a dirlo, perché so che sembra strano ma io mi emoziono quando cucini per me. Quando ti impegni così tanto per fare un piatto, quando fai il perfezionista perché vuoi servirmi solo il meglio. Mi fai sentire coccolato e amato. E anche eccitato, perché hai questo tremendo vizio di assaggiare le cose bagnandoti le dita, che poi finiscono tra le tue labbra e qui l’eccitazione prende il sopravvento su ogni emozione._

_5\. Il tuo modo di fare_  
_Fino a qui ho parlato solo di amore platonico, ma la realtà è che ti amo anche perché qualsiasi cosa tu faccia mi accende un fuoco dentro. Non potrò mai saziarmi delle sensazioni che mi fai provare, sono affamato di te e del tuo modo di essere. Esplodo di passione anche solo per il modo in cui respiri, quindi non puoi incolparmi se non riesco a tenere le mani lontano da te. Ti desidero più di ogni cosa al mondo._

_6\. Il tuo amore per la lettura_  
_Mi piace addormentarmi mentre leggi o reciti per me poesie che mi rimangono arcane. Addormentarmi con i versi di Rimbaud o Baudelaire e sognare di essere due musicisti spiantati che vanno in giro per Montmartre con solo dietro le loro speranze e il loro amore. Mi piace quando mi sveli parti di te con le parole di altri._

_7\. Il tuo sorriso._  
_Amo che quando ridi è perché lo senti davvero e non per qualche convenzione sociale. Perché cosi so che sto facendo le cose giuste per renderti felice e farti sorridere ancora di più. Il tuo sorriso è la cosa migliore al mondo, baratterei tutta la musica del mondo per vederlo. É uno spettacolo stupendo._

_8\. Le tue labbra._  
_Venero ogni parte del tuo corpo ma se c'è qualcosa che vorrei baciare per l'ultima volta prima di morire direi le tue labbra. Cosi prepotenti e morbide hanno sempre destato il mio interesse, hanno attirato la mia attenzione e non me l’hanno mai restituita. Le bacerei fino a non avere più fiato, loro e le parole che escono da esse. Che sia qualcosa di rabbioso o dolce vorrei solo passare i prossimi anni della mia vita a baciarle._

_9\. Sei musica_  
_Ti amo perché tu sei musica, sei il motivetto che non riesco a togliermi dalla testa. Non sei solo un tormentone ma sei la canzone della vita, quella che non stanca mai, che si adatta a tutte le varie situazioni ed è sempre attuale. Sei quella canzone che non mi stancherei mai di suonare, che non smette mai di emozionare fino a far venire i brividi. Sei musica in vena, sei vita._

_10\. Sei Gennaro._  
_Tutti i punti precedenti perdono senso se presi singolarmente perché io ti amo nella tua interezza. Nel tuo essere scostante e affettuoso. Ti amo perché sei tu il solo e l’unico a farmi battere il cuore._

 

  
Gennaro si rese conto che nel leggere quelle parole non solo si era emozionato ma aveva finito per piangere. Lacrime silenziose infatti rigavano il suo viso. Posò il foglio accanto al cuscino e torno tra le braccia di Alessio stringendoselo a sé. Si sentiva un idiota per aver dubitato dell’amore del ragazzo, ma ai suoi occhi era così inverosimile che ricambiasse il suo amore che il suo cervello gli faceva dei brutti scherzi. Ma ora aveva quel foglio a ricordargli che non doveva complicarsi la vita, che era amato davvero e non doveva avere paura.

 

Alessio si svegliò con la sensazione che qualcosa di bagnato gli fosse finito sul petto. Aprendo gli occhi si rese conto che Gennaro stava piangendo contro di lui. Sospirò sconsolato prima di abbracciarlo, ma non appena Genn notò che era sveglio alzò il viso e gli sorrise lasciandolo confuso.  
Gennaro gli disse solo “ti amo anche io” prima di sollevarsi dal suo corpo e dargli un tenero bacio sulla bocca, che poco dopo si aprì in un sorriso. Finalmente ce l’aveva fatta a farlo sorridere nuovamente. Così dopo che la preoccupazione se n’era andata, gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia mentre si perdeva in quegli occhioni azzurri. Occhi che per via delle lacrime sembravano ancora di più un mare in tempesta, rispecchiando la mente contorta del suo ragazzo. Prima o poi ci sarebbe annegato in quegli occhi, cercando di capirlo.  
“Ora mi credi quando dico che ti amo? ” gli disse piano, per paura di disturbare quell’atmosfera tranquilla.  
Gennaro annuì, prima di tornare a baciargli le labbra e spostarsi poi a lasciare piccoli baci lungo la mascella. Tocchi che seppur leggeri gli fecero venire i brividi mentre cercava di parlare ancora.  
“Bene, perché mi uccidi ogni volta che non credi al mio amore nei tuoi confronti.”  
Gennaro si fermò un attimo per bisbigliargli all’orecchio un “Mi farò perdonare e cercherò di far stare zitta quella voce nel mio cervello che mi dice che è troppo bello per essere vero” prima di scendere a baciargli il collo e sovrapporre completamente i loro corpi. Alessio sorrise mentre sempre più eccitato si godeva le attenzioni del più grande e la perfetta riuscita della sua idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Ricordo che ricevere dei feedback fa sempre piacere :3


End file.
